This invention relates to applicators for applying paint or similar flowable material to a surface and is more particularly concerned with improvements in roller type applicators which are supplied with flowable material from a compression tank, pure or similar supply source.
Roller type applicators have long been available for use in applying paint or other liquid materials to wall surfaces or other areas. These rollers comprise, basically, a tubular member with a suitable applicator surface and a frame for rotatably supporting the roller which enables the user to apply the liquid to the roller from a shallow pan contaning a supply of the liquid and then roll it upon the surface to be treated. In using this type of applicator, initially, an excess of the liquid is picked up on portions of the roller surface while other portions of the surface fail to pick up sufficient liquid and upon application of the roller to the surface being treated, coverage is spotty with dry spots a likely result. As use of the roller is continued it soon becomes saturated with the liquid material and application to the surface results in the excess paint being thrown off, with resultant splattering, which is objectionable for obvious reasons.
Some roller arrangements have been devised for eliminating the use of the supply pan by feeding the liquid to the interior of a hollow roller from a pressurized supply container which is connected to the roller by a conduit. This type applicator requires a special roller which has a sufficiently porous or perforated wall structure so as to enable the liquid to be conducted to the exterior wall surface for application to the surface being treated. With this arrangement, the roller soon becomes saturated and splattering results. Also, adequate cleaning of the equipment after use is difficult and time consuming.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a roller applicator arrangement in which the liquid is supplied from a pressure source to the exterior surface of the roller applicator in sufficient quantity and in a manner which will result in satisfactory application of the material to the surface being treated and which enables the user to avoid saturation of the roller and the splattering which results when saturation occurs.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide an improved roller applicator arrangement for applying paint or similar liquid material to the surface wherein a frame is provided for rotatably supporting a cylindrical member having a suitable applicator surface, and also a feeder member which is mounted adjacent the applicator surface and receives material from a pressurized supply source which feeder member includes means to discharge liquid in a uniform manner onto the applicator surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved pressure fed roller arrangement for applying a flowable material wherein a tubular applicator member is mounted for rotation on a supporting frame and a hollow feeder bar is supported adjacent the surface of the applicator member which is connected to a pressurized material supply source and which is apertured so as to discharge the material directly onto the applicator surface.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pressure fed roller applicator wherein a support frame is provided for the roller with end caps which are adapted to accommodate small variations in the roller end diameter.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved applicator arrangement for applying a liquid material to a surface wherein an applicator roller is supported on a frame having a hollow handle through which a supply conduit extends for connection with a tubular feeder rod which is mounted adjacent the roller surface and which is perforated so as to discharge the liquid onto the exterior surface of the applicator roller with means for adjusting the position of the feeder rod relative to the roller surface and a valve means to control the flow of liquid to the feeder rod.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages are obtained by the applicator structure herein disclosed and claimed which comprises a frame having means for supporting a roller member with an applicator surface for spreading a flowable material over a surface to be treated and a feeder bar member disposed adjacent the applicator surface with a connection to a pressurized source of material supply and incorporating a means for dispensing the material onto the applicator surface of the roller in a controlled manner.
The invention will be best understood when reference is made to the accompanying detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof which is set forth therein, by way of example, and to the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout.